Scarlett's Revenge
by BeautifulInversion
Summary: Troi and Riker have moved into her family home on Betazed. There three year old daughter becomes ill and they turn to their trusted friends - Dr. Beverly Crusher and Jean-Luc Picard. Will Beverly find a way to help her before it's too late? R/T, P/C
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been in pieces over at the Yahoo boards. I started it in high school or the beginning of college, but I pasted it back together today to revise and finally write the epilogue. It's pretty angsty but if you hang in there it's a good story. A lot of the stories I'm working with right now deal with R/T and their family. I promise I don't have it in for their kiddos. ;) Let me know what you think. The usual disclaimer applies. - A**

Deanna paced back and forth across the cool, hardwood floor in the living room of the Troi mansion. She held her three year old daughter in her arms, gently stroking the child's back. The counselor

had thought that Destiny might have been developing a cold or had been worn out from the move. After all, they had only taken residence of the mansion a few days earlier, during which time they'd

had the honor of Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher staying over with them to help the family unpack. All of this occurring because of Lwaxana's reluctant insistence of retirement from active duties

as Daughter of the Fifth House, and Deanna's agreement to take over the responsibilities while counseling at the university part-time. Lwaxana had moved to a house the family had owned for many

years near the West coast of the main continent, giving the house where Deanna had grown up to hear daughter and son-in-law. The same daughter who had been awakened by the cries of her

beloved granddaughter who had been fraught with fever.

Deanna Troi-Riker slowed in her pacing long enough to read the thermometer that she'd just scanned over her daughter for what seemed like the tenth time. She readjusted the frightfully hot child

against her, speaking in comforting words to her as she thought of what to do next. A 103 degree fever was bad enough in itself, without the fact that Destiny Alexa Riker had taken ill to a strong

strain of feverish disease, much resembling Scarlett fever, about a month ago, and it was becoming more ad more evident to the counselor that the toddler might be having a relapse. It had been

almost fifteen minutes since Destiny had woken from her sleep, and she just lye in her mother's arms eerily silent and quite still.

"Shhhhh," Deanna said quietly, "You're going to be fine." She told the small child, pushing the hair from her face.

"Daddy," said Destiny, "Where's Daddy?" The little girl asked barely above a whisper.

"Daddy's sleeping, baby. He has a big day ahead of him tomorrow." Deanna told her baby girl. The truth was Will was asleep in the guest room on the main floor where the couple had opted to sleep

since the night before Destiny had complained of a sore throat and had a small case of the sniffles. Now it was just the fever. Troi looked back down at the child cradled in her arms. She was still

quietly mouthing the word "Daddy" as her heavy eyelids threatened to enclose those dark eyes once again. Deanna took the cool wash cloth she had bee holding on Destiny's forehead off her face

and gently lay her cheek against that of her daughter's. It hadn't helped at all.

"Is it her throat again?" She heard as Will walked up behind her.

"No," Deanna told him, "It's fever." She said as she placed his hand on Destiny Alexa's head. Will looked at his wife in shock.

"How long has she been awake?" He inquired as he took his tiny daughter from her mother's arms, hearing her voice call to him. He gently pulled the small gown she wearing over her tiny head of

curls and off of her body, hoping it might help cool her.

"Fifteen minutes," she said, patting Destiny's back softly, a severe look of concern still gracing her face, "Imzadi, are you sure you're up to this? You were up most of last night, and you have that

conference tomorrow." Will shook it off.

"I'm fine," he said bouncing Destiny in his arms slightly and smiling down at her.

"I've been putting cool water on her face and arms," she told him, "It hasn't seemed to help." He nodded, his blue eyes silently conveying his concern.

"Let's see if we can get in touch with Beverly. The captain said that they were going to spend a few days on a planet in the next sector, after meeting up with the Enterprise." The counselor nodded,

kissing Destiny lightly, and hurrying into the study to contact the woman she and Will had always trusted in any medical situation.

*****

Seeing Beverly's face on the screen before her afforded Deanna a small amount of relief, although, the counselor's troubled expression had given the doctor a worried and apprehensive feeling, and

Crusher knew immediately something was wrong. "Deanna are you okay?" She asked her friend. The counselor shook her head.

"No. Destiny's sick again. She has a very high fever." Deanna told her, trying to hold back the emotions that were threatening to overcome her. "Beverly, it's worse this time. She's not talking, she's

barely moving, she's burning up, and I can't fix it! I can't make her better!

"Hey," she said, "Calm down I'm not going to let anything happen to her." She watched as Deanna took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded slowly. "Okay, now, has she had any other

symptoms?" The doctor asked slowly.

"No," she began, "Well, she was complaining of a sore throat last night, and she had a little case of the sniffles." Troi told her. Beverly nodded remembering how Destiny had refused to eat anything

but icecream the night before, and of course with those big doe eyes not even one of the adults could resist her plea.

"No vomiting though? No seizures? Nothing like that?" Crusher inquired. Deanna started to tell the doctor no when Will came into view.

"We had a little accident," he said as she met his eyes, "Dest got a little sick, but don't worry I caught it all on my shirt." Deanna and Beverly both smiled slightly despite the seriousness of the

situation. As the counselor took the child from her father's arms, Destiny reached out a tiny hand to him.

"Daddy, will be right back I'm just going to change my shirt." He watch a small tear slide down her cheek. "Beverly," Deanna said, trying to keep her lightly accented voice steady, "She's trembling."

Beverly tried to summon all her medical training and experience to smother the gasp that partly escaped from her lips as the counselor brought the child into the view of the small screen. "Listen to

me Deanna," the doctor began as Will, who had put aside his own comfort and had simply removed his dirty shirt, and taken his daughter back into his arms. "Jean-Luc and I are taking a few days off

R&R on Geralos IV because the Enterprise is still mapping the adjacent solar system. But I suspect that he's already got your coordinates laid in at maximum speed, and our things packed into the

shuttle, considering how attached we are to Destiny Alexa," Beverly raised a hand to stop her, before Deanna could even get out the words thank you. "We should be there in about three hours.

What I need for you to do is get some water or juice into her to keep her from dehydrating. I want you to soak a sheet or something light in some cool water and wrap her in it to try to get the fever

down. I'm going to inform the nearest medical facility of the situation and see if they can send someone over. Just for observation until we arrive."

The counselor took it all in and smiled a small smile of gratitude, before finally saying,

"Hurry."

*****

Jean-Luc Picard came up behind the doctor as she ended the transmission from Betazed. Laying his hand on her shoulder he said, "Everything is in the shuttle if you are ready." She followed the

captain up the path to where the shuttle was located.

"You're really worried," he stated while punching in the codes and sequences that would prepare the shuttle to take off. Beverly tried to hold her tongue.

"Worried?! Of course I'm worried. Our three year old godchild is so very ill, and I thought about ordering up some champagne and celebrating that it will take us at least three and a half hours to get

to her!" But of course she knew what he had meant. He was speaking of the silent walk to the craft, and the look of building terror in her blue eyes on a face that usually held the physician/healer

mask squarely in place.

"It's that look in your eyes," he said, confirming the words that had not yet been spoken, "Barely noticeable, except to the skilled on looker. You have almost four hours to figure out how you're going

to conceal it from Deanna."

He told her with a small smile. He was right. Doctor Beverly Crusher had never let her guard down during a crisis situation, and it certainly wasn't going to happen now. Especially, when the crisis

involved someone as important as Destiny Alexa Riker.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Dest, drink some juice for Daddy," Will said as he gently forced the liquid into her mouth. "That's a girl." He told her as she slowly swallowed the juice. He took a small washcloth from

Deanna's hand and wiped away the excess juice from Destiny's face. It was very hard for the commander to see his usually lively and active daughter in such a weak and transitive state, and he

knew it had to tearing her mother apart on the inside. Will handed Deanna the cup that was now only half full and began to rock Destiny as he walked her around the dimly lit room. The counselor

took a seat on a nearby couch, holding the cup in her shaking hands. She watched as the nurse, who had been sent to observe the situation, ran a tricorder over the form of her daughter, who had

finally fallen asleep in her daddy's arms. Will kept his eyes focused on Deanna as the words come from the young woman's mouth. "102.5."

*****

"I think it's worse this time, Jean-Luc," said Beverly who was reading up on some of the latest research done on the illness that had been nicknamed "Scarlett II." "You should have seen her. She

was shaking, her color was pale, and she was so still and lifeless."

He shook her head, "She seemed fine a couple of days ago. Playing and laughing – " he said his voice trailing off as Beverly chimed in.

"This shouldn't be relapsing. Her body took those last treatments just fine," she said more to herself than to Picard, "I just don't understand why this is happening," she said, throwing the padd she

had been reading in her lap and staring out the star-filled window.

*****

Will saw the glass Deanna had been holding fall from her hands and shatter on the floor. He also watched as she bent to the floor and began to clean up the mess. Deanna was now the one

trembling, not Dest. The commander reached out a hand to stop the nurse, who was on her way to help the shaken Daughter of the 5th House of Betazed, easing her into an oversized chair and

placing Destiny in her arms. He hurried over to his wife, taking the glass from her hands and covering her palms in his. He took her shaking form from the floor and sat with her on the couch,

enclosing her in his arms. She did not cry, a single tear was not yet allowed to fall, but she clung to him with a desperate hope and took comfort from his protective embrace.

*****

"Forty-Five more minutes if we continue at maximum warp speed," said Capt. Picard turning to the doctor.

She nodded while saying, "There isn't any way that we could get there sooner?"

Jean-Luc started to say no, but changed his mind, knowing his next decision would ease her mind.

"Well, if I transfer some power from a few nonessential systems," he began hitting a few buttons on the console, "we'll be there in 30 minutes." She let out a small breath of relief and he took the

moment to detour her mind from the tedious job ahead.

*****

It had been almost two hours since Destiny's fever had gone down and Deanna Troi-Riker was sleeping in the arms of her husband who was resting lightly, his head leaning back on the softly

cushioned couch. Nurse Gerard ran a tricorder over the tiny toddler in her lap. Destiny Alexa had woken up a little over a half an hour earlier and the heat in her body had been steadily increasing

ever since. The glassy stare in the child's dark eyes only served to increase the medical worker's anxiety over the situation.

"Commander," she said, quietly yet urgently as she approached the couple, "Commander, Destiny's fever has surpassed the original temperature. She's burning up." William T. Riker looked up his

daughter, hurriedly thinking about what they could do to help her. He stole a quick look at Deanna who was clutching his arm as her own dark, onyx eyes looked into those of their child. Destiny was

staring straight ahead as her tiny body rested against that of someone who was a complete stranger to her. Her midnight eyes were not only unfocused, but glassy and distant. She was perspiring

and yet at the same time her lips were trembling from a hidden coolness that only she knew. He hated this! He was a commander in Starfleet, the head of the Federation Embassy on Betazed. He

should be able to do something! Will opened his eyes widely in surprise as his three year old daughter's body convulsed before his eyes. He grabbed a nearby bag that had been lying beside him for

just such an event and held it under those quivering little lips. Deanna stood nearby gently rubbing the child's back. Destiny's head still lye on the nurse's shoulder. She really had not had the energy

to move, her body was doing it all for her. Finally, the tremors stopped and the only real sound that Destiny had made in almost two hours emanated from her. She was crying.

"Oohh, it's okay, baby. Come to Mommy," Deanna said, reaching for Dest. The counselor watched as Nurse Gerard mouthed words to her, trying to prepare her as she handed the child to her mother.

The counselor nodded in understanding and still she was astonished at the heat coming from her daughter.

Deanna didn't even have the courage to ask what her temp was up to now. She bounced her gently as she walked around the large room. She talked softly in her ear for only her "Little Angel" to

hear. Will watched them absently, listening as Nurse Gaetana Gerard tried to tell him their options until Dr. Crusher arrived which he prayed would be very soon.

"I have a hypo in my medkit. Jut something generic that should help the fever go down. It will not harm her." She said to him.

"Do you think it will break the fever?" He asked.

"I think it is worth a try," she said, trying to reassure him.

Okay," he said, "I can't just stand here and watch her suffer. Let's give it a chance." She nodded, hurrying toward her medkit and walking up beside Deanna. The counselor looked uncertain, but at

Riker's nod she lifted the small, brown curls from her baby girl's neck. The nurse gently pressed the instrument against the child's flesh, noticing the small flinch at the touch of an alien presence, as

she was safe in her mother's arms. It was then that Dr. Beverly Crusher, CMO of the Enterprise, chose to make her entrance.

Deanna could hear her friend's footstep as she ran through the hallway, Captain Picard right behind her. She was all professional when she reached them. The horror she felt in her heart, never

showing when her godchild was in sight.

"How is she?" Bev asked. Her eyes were on her patient, the question was directed to Gerard.

"She's been vomiting, her eyes are unfocused, and she experienced a severe bodytremor a few minutes ago," Gaetana answered.

"Temperature?" The doctor requested all business.

"104.9" The nurse replied. Deanna could barely believe what she was hearing.

"We need to get her to the nearest medical facility," Bev responded, lifting Destiny from Deanna's arms. "There's someone waiting outside with transport to the hospital. I need the two of you to get

the things Destiny will need and meet us there." Beverly looked to Will. She could see the pain in his eyes as he came to stand beside his wife, offering any support he could.

"We'll be there as soon as possible," he said, confirming her wishes. The commander kissed his daughter goodbye and was left to watch as she was quickly taken from his view.

*****

"Come on, baby, quit crying. I promise Aunt Bev won't let anything happen to you." The doctor whispered to her godchild as they neared the hospital. "Can't this thing go any faster?" She asked

insistently. Beverly placed a fresh rag on Destiny's neck. She was continuously wiping her face with a cool washcloth and feeding her ice chips from a cup when she would take them. Jean-Luc sat

beside them trying to get the toddler to sip on the cup of juice he was holding. Picard was also keeping up with her condition with Nurse Gerard's tricorder. He was looking down at the reading when

five tiny fingers caught his attention. The captain looked up taking the little hand in his own.

"Hello Princess," he told her smiling into those dark eyes. Surprisingly, the toddler smiled back at him. Beverly almost laughed in spite of the seriousness of the situation. That child had held the great

captain tightly around her pinky since the day she was born.

"Un . . .Unca Jeanny," Destiny Alexa spoke, her voice tainted with tiny sniffles. She had finally stopped crying.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked her, leaning in to hear.

"I wuv you." She said.

"I love you, too." He replied, kissing her knuckles lightly. "I love you, too."

Her body started shaking again as they pulled into the medical facility.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll go and get her things."

"Deanna," Will said as she started away from him, "Deanna wait." She stopped on the staircase, not even turning to face him but instead sinking down onto the magnificent set of stairs. He hurried

over to her, catching her in his arms and easing her the rest of the way down. He held her tightly as she began to cry. Her breath caught in her throat before the audible sound of her emotions began

to pour out. "It's okay sweetheart. Let it out," He told his wife, gently stroking her back, "Everything is going to be alright. Just let it go Imzadi."

"She's . . .she is . . .so . . .scared, Will," Deanna managed through her sobs.

"I know," he said, his own eyes filling, "but she's in the hands of the best." Deanna nodded and by the frightened look in her eyes he realized what was going on. "Dee, are you linked with Destiny,"

he asked, pulling her back to meet his eyes. At first she was silent, but he pushed on, "Deanna?"

"I cannot – I don't want her to be alone. She's so afraid." The counselor replied.

"Imzadi, you can't do this to yourself. Beverly and Jean-Luc are with her. She will not be alone." He said. She nodded slowly. Will kissed Deanna, holding her close and then he took her hand guiding

her up the stairs when she seemed ready. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life.

*****

Beverly was shouting out orders and quickly relaying soothing words to Destiny, while looking over the readings coming out on the the computer screen. It had taken too long for them to get to the

medical facility, too long. The doctor had made arrangements before their arrival for the staff to prepare a lukewarm bath filled with an herbal remedy that she had learned from her late grandmother.

Crusher had been hesitant about putting the child into the tub, considering that she'd had two seizures in the last couple of hours. Jean-Luc had supported her fragile body in the water while Beverly

and a medic took sponges and ran the water over the toddler. Destiny fought like crazy when the nurses tried to ease her into the tub. Jean-Luc's presence had been the only thing that would

appease her. At the moment he was cradling her on the hospital bed. She was still wrapped in a towel, her teeth chattering and her tiny hand was clutching the captain's shirt. She had not spoken

since the five words she'd blessed her "uncle" by saying, and Beverly really hated what she had to do next.

"Jean-Luc, I need you to put her down." She told him quietly, "I need to run some more tests." He nodded in understanding.

"Princess," he told her, "Uncle Jeanny is going to put you down on the bed now." Destiny threw her arms around his neck in protest. She didn't have very much strength left in her, so it did not take

much to pull her arms free. He did so, taking her hands in his, "Destiny," he said, bringing her to face him, and then he watched as she began to sob. She was looking right through him. He lay her

down, never letting go of her hand and yelled for Beverly over the child's protests. Crusher ran to him and to her goddaughter, who was kicking and screaming.

"What is it?" The doctor inquired.

"Beverly, she can't see me." That is when the Riker's chose to make their entrance.

*****

Deanna squeezed Will's hand as they rounded the corner into the emergency exam room where their daughter was being held. Will looked down at his lovely wife. Her face had become rather pale,

and it seemed to drain completely when the most precious treasure ever given to her was brought into view. There was a nurse placing an IV on Destiny's tiny arm. Will was certainly glad that

modern medicine had evolved away from the needles and tubes that the human race had once been accustomed to. Beverly was shining a small pin-like beam into Destiny's beautiful eyes, while

another medic stood to the side to be of any kind of assistance. At that moment she was holding the little girl's hand.

"Dee, I need you to stay back right now," Beverly said as the Daughter of the 5th House hurried over to her "Little Angel." Troi didn't budge. She called out to her daughter.

"Mommy's here baby. Everything is going to be OK."

"Deanna, please I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important. I need you to go into the waiting room." Bev told her friend.

"Will," she said, finally looking up from what she was doing. He nodded, guiding his wife toward the door Nurse Gerard was motioning them to.

"How dare I be taken away from my daughter when she needs me," Deanna fumed when they were behind the doors of the waiting room. "I want to be with her," she yelled, picking up a book that

had been lying on the table and chucking it across the room.

"Deanna," Will said, moving to sit in a nearby chair. He rubbed his hand over his face and then looked up at her. She was usually the one in control of her emotions.

"They have her in diapers!" She exclaimed.

"Dee, she is too sick to get up and go to he bathroom. As much as we hate to see her this way – " He tried to reason with her. She finally sank down into the seat across from him.

"I hate waiting," she finally said in a slightly calmer tone.

"I know," he said, "I do too."

"Can I get anything for you?" Asked the kind woman who had shown them to the exam room.

"Coffee," he began, realizing he had a meeting in about three hours, "and a glass of – " But Deanna interrupted before he could finish.

"No," she said, "What I would really like is for YOU to drop the royal treatment and find out what's wrong with my daughter," Mrs. Riker said bluntly. Will stood walking toward the door with the

woman,

"Please forgiver her. She's been up all night, and she's worried."

"You don't have to apologize Mr. Riker. I understand. I have a little one myself." She told him. He smiled in gratitude and asked her to bring the counselor some tea.

It had been over an hour, but Destiny Alexa had finally drifted into an exhausted sleep. "I'm going to talk to her parents," she told the medical staff. Crusher kissed Dest lightly on her forehead,

"Sleep well, kiddo," she told the toddler before going into the waiting room. All three adults stood up as she came through the doors. She motioned for them to have a seat and sat down in an empty

chair by the captain. "She's sleeping." Crusher informed them.

"How is she," Will and Deanna asked at the same time. Crusher took a deep breath. "Well, on the way here her fever hit a climax at 105 degrees and she had another seizure. When we arrived at the

hospital we placed her in a lukewarm herbal bath. We've given her the first dosage of the treatment her body responded to a few months ago. Now, the fever is holding at 104 degrees, and I am not

quite sure that this treatment is going to completely knock out the disease. She doesn't have the rash yet, which leads me to believe she might also have some kind of infection or virus which is

intensifying the illness." Crusher waited until the information had sunk in. "Things are looking a little better," she encouraged, "and a little is more than no improvement at all." She told them patting

Deanna's hand.

"You're right," the counselor agreed.

"She's sleeping, and the body has a tendency to heal through sleep. Now, her sight has been going in and out, and although there have been cases where some of the children who have contracted

the disease have lost their vision. Very few," she emphasized. "I believe that once the fever goes down a little more this symptom will completely go away." Will let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thanks Doc," he told her, we know you're doing all you can."

She smiled. "Our baby's going to be just fine, Will. Personally, I think the 5th House Estate needs to be a little closer to a hospital," she sad to them, "Especially since – " she let her voice trail off

when se saw the look of extreme terror on Deanna Riker's face.

"Especially since what Beverly?" The counselor acquired, speaking the words rather deliberately and carefully.

"Especially since your husband here is so very accident prone." They all shared a small laugh. "Dee, can I speak with you for a minute?" Beverly Crusher asked her friend in a tone that was surely not

going to allow "no" for an answer.

*****

Deanna Troi-Riker looked around what seemed to be the head of the medical facility's personal office trying to avoid Crusher's glare.

"Beverly," she said before the doctor could even as the question the counselor was expecting. "I wanted to wait to tell him until we were settled. Before we left the ship things were so hectic, there

hasn't been time since we've arrived, and now Destiny is ill – I just want to wait until things are calmer."

Beverly shook her head, "Dee, the longer you wait the harder it's going to be to tell him, you know. Another month or so and you won't have to – There hasn't been any morning sickness?" Beverly

asked, remembering the rough time she'd had with Destiny.

"No," Deanna told her, "but it didn't start until about 2 and a half months with Dest." Beverly smiled in recognition. It had been right in the middle of a counseling session. Deanna had been

mortified, but she had been ecstatic to find out she and Will were going to have a baby. Now, it was different though.

The counselor had been under so much stress in the last month that she hadn't let it sink in, had not taken the time to enjoy the news that she was going to have another child.

"Here," Beverly said, reaching over and pressing a hypo to her friend's neck.

"What was that?" Dee asked, rubbing her neck.

"Nutritional supplement," she told her, "It'll keep your strength up. I know you haven't been eating too much in the last couple of days." Deanna stood looking through the glass at her beloved

daughter. She involuntarily brought a hand to her stomach something she had been having to force herself not to do for almost a month. Tears came to her lovely eyes. Beverly walked up beside her

giving her friend a hug. She put her own hand on Deanna's abdomen.

"He's going to be a little heartbreaker," the doctor told her. Deanna nodded, giving her a short smile.

"Beverly do you think Will will be angry?" Crusher thought for a moment, sitting back down.

"Yes, Dee, I think he might be angry and just a little hurt, but most of all you have to remember he loves you and that he'll understand." She replied.

"Thank you," the counselor told her.

"Don't thank me yet Mrs. Riker. That wasn't the only reason I wanted to talk with you."

*****

"Starfleet wanted to move you up to captain, and you took this Will. They aren't to happy with your decision, Number One," Picard said, addressing his friend by the familiar nickname. "with your

expertise and judgement they wanted you in the big chair not grounded, sitting on the throne with your lovely wife."

"Jean-Luc, I can't believe your saying that. You knew my reasons and how – how could you talk about Deanna that way," he said , his voice echoing in the small waiting room.

"Will," he said, coming up to stand beside his former first in command, who was staring out the window into the emergency exam room. "You know how much I care for Deanna. She's like a

daughter to me. As a friend I was just telling you how things are standing with the command right now. You were going to be a feather in their cap, commander. I think this "conference," is their

calling it, may be one last effort to get you back on the Bridge. I just wanted you to be prepared." Riker nodded. He had already surmised as much, but he hadn't told Deanna.

"The Britannia is a great ship, but I have to what is best for my family."

"So I've heard." Jean-Luc said, remembering the conversation the two had in his ready room about a week ago. Will pounded his fist into the door.

"What you said before?" Riker questioned.

"Admiral Nechayev," Picard said with a small smile, "Starfleet doesn't take lightly to disappointment." Will sighed. "Neither does my wife."

*****

"I will not have you telling me that I cannot see her," said Deanna to her longtime physician and friend.

"Dee, I didn't say that you couldn't see Destiny, but as a concerned friend and not to mention your doctor I want you to be careful. Scarlett Fever has always been known as a child's disease, but with

you being pregnant it makes you that much more vulnerable. The first few months of pregnancy are when a mother is at the greatest risk – considering the stress you've been under, combined with

the disease it you should somehow catch it . . . Just try to limit your time around her." The counselor took a few deep breaths.

"I want to be there for her, Bev." She said.

"And you can be," the doctor replied, "but you've got to think of your health and the baby's. Destiny is going to be fine. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and I won't. You have to

trust me." Deanna looked so frustrated and the utter despair in her eyes was almost tangible. "She's sleeping," Crusher said, bending down next to the counselor, "Would you like to hold her." The

doctor asked, hoping it would help ease Troi's mind. She had been kept away from her daughter far too long. Deanna nodded to the doctor, afraid to trust her own voice. Beverly smiled, handing her

friend some scrubs and directing her to a room where she could change.

"How's the patient," asked Crusher through the intercom system that patched her through to Dr. Dean.

"The fever is still about the same, doctor," the man said to her, "but her sleep has become – restless. She seems to e having some hallucinations, but that's to be expected with a fever at this temp."

Beverly could hear her goddaughter's voice over the link.

"Damn," Crusher murmured, hitting her fist on the desk in frustration. She took a deep cleansing breath and reopened the link, "Thank You, Doctor. I want all unnecessary personnel out of there.

I'm bringing her mother in to see her."


	4. Chapter 4

After cautioning Deanna of Destiny's current condition and preparing her for what Dr. Dean had spoken of, Beverly led her friend into the emergency exam room that held her only daughter. Deanna

walked over to her baby girl, brushing the tiny brown locks of curls from her forehead, kissing her gently as if she might shatter. The doctor looked to the only remaining nurse, giving her a signal

that said simply that she should leave. The young woman nodded, leaving the room as Beverly spoke softly to Deanna, "Dee," she said, placing a comforting hand on her back, "Why don't you go sit

down?"

Deanna backed toward a wooden rocking chair that had been placed beside Destiny's bed for her. Beverly made a mental note to find out who had brought the chair in and thank them. The beautiful

rocker was almost exactly like the one in the nursery at the Troi mansion. She bent down picking up the tiny child, who in turn began to kick and squeal in protest. The counselor jumped up, but the

doctor just shook her head sternly and motioned for her to sit back down. She did so. Beverly spoke calmly, as she held tightly to the toddler, picking her up. "You're going to be alright sweetheart,"

she said, "Aunt Bev's got you. You're safe, baby. You're going to be just fine." Slowly the kicking and incoherent phrases stopped. The child's eyes opened to see her. She really saw her. "Here's

mommy," she said placing her goddaughter in Deanna's arms.

"Mommy," Destiny Alexa said, her eyes already beginning to close again. The counselor kissed her, wiping a small tear back with her hand. "Yes, Little Angel, I'm here. I love you. You're going to be

just fine," she said, trying to reassure herself as much as Destiny, "Just fine." Will emerged from the waiting room, watching a few steps behind them. Deanna reached out a trembling hand, and he

took it, "Daddy's here too, Precious," he told her, "We're not going to let anything hurt you." Will knelt down beside the two most important people in his life, never letting go of his wife's clammy

hand. He kissed her knuckles as she began to sing a quiet lullaby to their daughter. The song that had always made her feel so safe as a child and the first lullaby Destiny Alexa had heard~the day

she was born:

"Down in the valley, Valley so low. Hang your head over, Hear the wind blow."

*****

"How are you Beverly?" Jean-Luc asked. Beverly sat down beside the captain, leaning her head on the back of the chair.

"Her fever's still holding at 104 degrees, and she's having hallucinations." She replied, absently.

"Beverly," he said, "I didn't ask about the princess, I asked about you."

She gave him a small smile, "Oh, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he said, bluntly.

"You're right Jean-Luc I'm not." She told him, "But I have to be." He placed his hand, comfortingly over hers. He understood. Jean-Luc Picard had forced back his own emotions many times on the

Bridge of the Enterprise.

"I'm a little worried, Jean-Luc," she told him, trying to vent her feelings to her captain and friend, momentarily. "There was much more of an improvement last month after that first treatment."

"Isn't there something else you could try, Beverly?" Jean-Luc asked the doctor.

"There is something we could try, but it's only in the experimental stages and on a 3 year old – " He nodded in agreement. The doctor stood glancing worriedly toward the window. "And on top of it all

Deanna is under so much stress. I don't know how much more she can take."

*****

At Deanna's tear-filled nod, Riker lifted his little girl from her mother's arms. Will kissed Destiny's flushed little cheeks, and relished holding her in his arms. "Daddy, loves you very much, baby," he

whispered to her, "very much. You've got to be strong now, precious. All of this will be over soon." The

commander brushed back a stray curl that had fallen across Dest's forehead. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he stood watching her sleep. Reluctantly, he lay her back down on the bed before

turning back to his wife. The counselor had witnessed the whole display. His eyebrow raised in her direction, she quickly wiped the tears flowing past the dark circles underneath her lovely eyes. He

stretched out a hand to her, and she stood, her eyes focused on him, were filled with shock when she suddenly fell to her knees. "Imzadi," she heard him in her mind as the word was quietly echoed

to her ears.

"I'm okay," she lied, as he knelt beside her. He didn't argue knowing she wouldn't admit otherwise. He just lifted his wife into his protective arms, and began to carry her out of the exam room.

*****

"Deanna," Jean-Luc called as the couple walked into the waiting room arm-in-arm. The counselor had insisted to Riker that she was fine, and had asked him to put her down when they reached the

doors that led to the waiting room. Will had complied, but he didn't overlook the fact that his wife had

immediately looped her arm through his, clutching on to him for support. It was as if she didn't even have the strength to hold up her petite frame.

"I'm fine, Captain," she said to him, "Just a little tired."

"You look exhausted. Are you sure you don't want to try and get some rest? I could get you a pillow, some blankets," Picard offered. She shook her head.

"No , I – I think I'll just go and splash some water on my face," Deanna replied, letting go of her husband's stable arm. He put up a hand behind her, prepared to steady her if necessary. For a

moment, he was sure he would have to catch her and then it was gone. He nodded to Beverly as Deanna made it through the restroom doors, silently pleading with her to check on his wife.

Deanna Elizabeth Troi-Riker slid helpelessly to the floor as she reached safety behind the closed doors. Her whole body was shaking, and she didn't have the strength to stop it anymore. She covered

her pale face with her hands as Beverly walked into the room. The doctor hurried to her friend, sitting down beside her on the cool floor.

"I can't make it stop," Deanna told Crusher, never lifting her face from her small hands. Beverly put her arms around her friend, and Deanna turned her head into the doctor's shoulder as she tried to

console her. Beverly said nothing, as her best friend dissolved into tears before her eyes. The doctor had taken on the role of counselor for Troi more times than one, but she just didn't know what to

say this time.

"Deanna," she began, but was interrupted as mid sob the counselor bolted into a stall. Bev shook her head as she followed Deanna, hearing the sounds of her being sick from outside of the stall. She

found the Betazoid crouched over the toilet. Beverly placed a hand on Deanna's back for support and held her hair back from her face with the other. After a few minutes, the wave of nausea was

over, and the doctor helped the counselor to sit back against the wall. She wet a paper towel and handed it to her.

"Morning sickness, such a lovely thing," she said to her. Deanna smiled slightly, wiping her forehead with the towel.

"Bev," she said the shaking beginning to subside, "How is she?" And Dr. Beverly Crusher knew exactly what she meant. Deanna didn't want the readout from a monitor or the results that could come

from a scan. She wanted to know how Destiny was doing, and Beverly let out a slow sigh as she began to tell the fragile woman the truth.

*****

William T. Riker was walking through the halls of the hospital on Betazed with his former CO, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Picard knew that Will was worried – worried about his daughter, his wife, and his

career. Jean-Luc had suggested this walk in concern for his friend, hoping Will would be able to vent some of his emotions.

"Will would you like for me to take your place as the Starfleet Rep. at this meeting today?" He asked. "You could take Deanna home, get some rest." Riker shook his head.

"No, Jean-Luc. but thank you," he replied in reference to the conference that was less than an hour away, "Leaving Deanna or Destiny is the last thing I want to do, but I have to be the one to go to

this meeting, whether I want to hear what they have to say about my career decisions or not."

"It may be easier if you tell her." Picard told him. Riker needed no further explanation.

"Maybe you're right sir," he replied nodding his head, "Maybe you're right."

*****

"I finally got her to stop crying, and Jean-Luc was checking her vitals on the nurse's tricorder when Destiny reached her little hand to him, and he took it in his. The capt. said 'Hello Princess,' and in a

voice we had to strain to hear she said, 'Unca Jeanny, I love you." Deanna smiled, knowing how enchanted Destiny was with Jean-Luc Picard. "She wouldn't let him out of her sight. It almost tore my

heart in two when I had to ask him to put her down so we could run those tests. Crusher told her. "I have never seen him so in love with a child. Destiny has him wrapped around her little finger."

The counselor laughed, nodding in agreement.

"He was the first one to hold her, after you of course," Deanna added.

"I think it's time for you to tell him," Crusher said straight forwardly, knowing it's what her friend needed to hear. It was time Will knew about his son. Dee shook her head in hesitant agreement as

Beverly helped her from the bathroom floor.

*****

When Beverly and Deanna emerged from the restroom Jean-Luc and Will were once again taking a seat in the waiting room.

"Beverly, why don't you and I go and check on the princess, and then find some coffee," the captain said, ushering the doctor toward the door. Will nodded his thanks to them, as did Deanna, and

then he felt his whole world stop as he saw the pain and pure despair in the eyes of the woman who had opened his very soul. No words had been spoken between the two yet she had tears

streaming down her cheeks. He peered into the liquid windows.

"It's time, Dee," was all he spoke. She did not even feign confusion. By now he could probably feel her pain, as loudly as a red alert siren ringing in his ears. She remained silent, but she sat down

gingerly on the arm of the couch.

"If something is hurting you this much, Imzadi, please let me help you."

"Will," she said. The tears were still flowing, but you could not hear them in her voice. Taking a deep breath she exhaled, "I'm pregnant."

*****

"You love her very much. Don't you Jean-Luc?" Beverly said watching the great starship captain as he stood over Destiny Riker. He glanced at the doctor and then turned his eyes back to the toddler

on the hospital bed. He nodded slowly. Beverly being one of the only individuals he had ever shown his emotions to.

"She means so much to me Beverly. I can't really explain it. I've never been especially good with children, but after she was born and you handed her to me, I looked into those little eyes," he

brushed a small brown curl from Dest's forehead," and my heart melted." Beverly put an arm around him.

Jean-Luc Picard was such a strong person, and he was so protective of his feelings that she knew it had taken a lot of him to admit those things. "I have never had children of my own, yet I have

thought of Deanna and Will in those regards. I would do anything for them." She smiled tears welling up in her blue eyes. He knew without hearing the words that the doctor would do absolutely

anything for their friends also.

"She has your soul, Jean-Luc," Beverly said as they watched their godchild sleep.

*****

That wasn't exactly what the Commander expected his wife to say, but he couldn't see where all the pain was stemming from. Will stood up and bent down beside her. "Dee," he said with a slight

smile on his face," Are you sure?" Now it was the counselor's turn to stand. She turned her back to him, nodding.

"I'm pregnant with our son," she told him quietly. "And I've known for almost a month now." He walked up behind her, knowing that the last thing Deanna needed was for him to be upset with her.

She turned to face him, "Please don't be angry with me, Imzadi."

"Deanna," he said slowly, seeing the sheer hurt in her eyes. They had been through so much. "I'm not angry – "

"We were just so busy with mother retiring, putting in our assignment transfers on the Enterprise, and moving – I knew it wasn't the best time for another baby. I wanted to wait until things were

more stable, secure to tell you – I –"

"Imzadi, I'm not angry with you. Sure, you're right we weren't planning on having a baby right now, but I'm not disappointed. I understand. ~RaBeem~ He put his arms around her, and he heard

her words muffled from his chest,

"I just feel so guilty," she whispered.

"Why sweetheart," he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Because if Destiny dies, I don't think I can live without her."

"Have you checked in with the Enterprise," Beverly asked Jean-Luc as they sat down at a table in the hospital cafeteria. He nodded.

"Yes. Data says everything is going right on schedule." Picard told her.

"How much longer do we have," she inquired.

"Five days max," he said, "The crew sends their well wishes."

"I'm sure Deanna and Will – "

"Dean to Crusher," the Betazoid doctor interrupted.

"Crusher here," Beverly responded, already out of her seat," What is it doctor?"

"We need you up here. Now."

"On my way," she replied, hurrying out of the cafeteria. "Crusher out!"


	5. Chapter 5

Will Riker met his wife's eyes after she had managed to compose herself somewhat. He wiped the remaining tears from her beautiful, tired face.

"I don't want to hear you talking like that, Imzadi. Destiny is going to pull though this." Deanna looked away, and then she slowly nodded.

"You're right. I just can't stand to see her like this Will."

He put his hand on Deanna's shoulders, as they watched Beverly rush into their daughter's hospital room.

*****

"Report doctor," Crusher barked already scanning the readings on the wall in front of her.

"Fever: 105.3 degrees, Pulse: slightly irregular, Eyes: glazy and dilated, and she's complaining of her stomach again doctor." Beverly looked away from the computer stats and stole a glance at the

patient. The little girl whom she had delivered into the world, was in pain and although it tore at her heart she couldn't sentimentalize things. Crusher ordered an increase in the dosage of

conventional treatment they had been giving the three year old, and another hypo that would take care of the nausea.

"Are main goal right now is to get the fever down and get some liquid in her system. She's dehydrating." Dr. Dean nodded in agreement, and Beverly Crusher watched as several nurses scurried to

fulfill the instructions. One medical assistant replicated some juice bars as a nurse helped Destiny to sit up. Barely audible protest were coming form the toddler's bowed lips, and the doctor made her

way over to them. "Dest, baby," she said, "Eat for Aunt Bev. C'mon sweetie, it's like ice cream. There ya' go," she encouraged, as the child reluctantly bit down, "Good girl. Good, baby. This will all be

over soon. _Please let this all be over soon_. She thought.

*****

"They're right, you know. You are the best one for the job," said Deanna, as she dug her nails into the window pane, trying to keep from running through the door and gathering her angel into her

arms. "You deserve your own command, WIll, and the Britannia – " she told her husband

absently, her voice trailing off.

"Is a good ship," he finished for her, "but we've had this conversation so many times before, Deanna. I love you, and I would give it all up without a second thought for you and our children," he said,

walking to where she was standing and kissing her gently. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He heard muffled against his chest.

"I love you too, Imzadi," he said pulling her back.

"Will if this captaincy is what you want, I'd be glad to go back to starship life. You know I have never been interested in this royal/ diplomat world," the counselor began.

"Shh," he stopped her. "All I want right now is my daughter to be healthy and happy, running around and getting in to things she isn't supposed to. She smiled in agreement and glanced up at the

chronometer.

"Will," he already knew what she was going to say.

"Dee, there is not way I am going to stay and listen to a room full of admirals babbling nonsense. I'm going to go and inform the board that my decision has not changed and tell them what is

happening with Dest, and if they have a problem then, well, they have a problem. Nothing is going to keep me away from my girls when they need me. I'll be gone 20 minutes tops.

Will you be all right, Imzadi?"

She nodded, "Go."

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yes, Jean-Luc is here with me I'll be fine. Now, go so you can get back to me, Riker," she told him softly, a weak smile on her face.

*****

The captain of the starship Enterprise walked into the waiting room, a couple of blankets and a pillow in his arms. He stood quietly just in front of the doorway, the counselor's back turned to him. He

sat down on the couch behind her.

"She's unconscious," he heard her strained voice say.

"Deanna," he said to her, "Come here. Sit with me." She turned to him, a look of hesitation in her dark eyes. And it was then that he looked at her. Really taking in his former counselor's

appearance. Deanna was dressed in a gray sweatsuit, the shirt seemed to swallow her, its sleeves pushed to her elbows. In small print on the front were the words "Starfleet Athletics" and on the

back he had noticed earlier it read simply "Riker." She was wearing a pair of well-worn tennis shoes and her curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail, having fallen in some places. Her face was rather

pale, and her eyes held a mixture of worry, despair, and pure exhaustion, yet even with the dark circles under her eyes and her disheveled appearance the captain couldn't help thinking how beautiful

she was. Without make-up, without a ball gown or formal wear, she was so much more lovely this way. Just being a mother, enjoying her family, her work, she just glowed with an inner strength

that was although being tested by so many things, made Jean-Luc admire her even more. "You're just upsetting yourself, standing there," he said, guiding her to a seat on the sofa. "There really in

nothing you can do right now." She knew he was right, but she just couldn't stand not seeing her.

"Beverly has given the princess a very light sedative and Will should be back any minute now. Why don't you try and get some rest?"

"I can't," she replied softly.

"Deanna you have got to be exhausted. If anything changes I will make sure you know about it," she started to protest. You have my word," he told her.

She nodded, because Jean-Luc Picard's word had always been good enough for her. She lay back against the pillow listening to the murmuring of Picard's voice as she drifted off to sleep.

*****

Beverly Crusher brushed the tiny brown curls from Destiny Alexa Riker's forehead, feeling the child's temperature, taking the more comforting role of a healer than the sometimes cold technological

role of a starship doctor. "Dammit," the doctor swore under her breath. Still no change. Her eyes watered in frustration. Crusher reached down and carefully lifted the sleeping child into her arms.

"Listen to me angel face," she whispered to the toddler kissing the top of her head. I know you're scared. I can see the fear in those huge eyes of yours, kiddo. And I know you're trusting me to make

you better, and I promised that everything would be fine, but nothing I've tried has seemed to help. I am so sorry baby. So sorry." Beverly pushed her own hair off her shoulder and readjusted the

tiny little girl in her arms. "But you have got to hang in there for me. Alright? Because you have a little brother on the way. Bet you didn't know that huh? And you have to show him the ropes.

Okay, Dest? And I'll let you in on a little secret." She said leaning in closely to the toddler's ear. "You're Uncle Jeanny asked me to marry him a couple of days ago, but there is no way I am having a

wedding without you there as my special flower girl." She said, quieting as Destiny's eyes began to flutter open. Her midnight eyes shot around the room and then up to Crusher.

"Aunt Beberwee?" she said.

"Yes, baby?" the Doctor replied.

" . . .don't . . .feel . . .good . . .," the little girl said clutching onto Beverly's labcoat.

"I know, Kiddo," she told her goddaughter, "but we're going to fix that real soon." She stated, the little girl's words giving her the answer to the question she'd been weighing.

*****

"Deanna," said Will softly, gently shaking his wife, who had been asleep for a little over two hours. "Dee, honey wake up." He said louder. She began stirring.

"Imzadi?" She said her eyes still blurred with sleep.

"Yes, sweetheart it's me. I brought you something to eat from the cafeteria. Can't vouch for its tastiness, but it seems edible." He told her as she slowly sat up.

"How long have I been asleep," she inquired.

"About two and a half hours," he replied, brushing the hair from her face.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got back from headquarters?"

"You needed some rest," he began.

"How's Destiny," she interrupted with a tiny bit of hope in her voice. A hope he couldn't sanction.

"No change," he said looking down. He squeezed her arm as he felt her heart drop a little farther. "Why don't you try to eat something?" She started to protest, but he put a finger over her lips and

placed a doughnut in her shaking hands. She took a bite as the captain walked into the waiting room and Beverly paced slowly in from the door that led to the ICU.

"I need to talk to the two of you," she said sternly, sitting across form the couple. Deanna put down the doughnut.

*****

"Will, Deanna," Beverly said to her friends. "We've tried everything we could think of and Destiny's still not getting any better. Now, I had held off on mentioning this at all, but we've run out of

choices. There is an experimental drug that has shown vast improvement in many cases – "

"But?" Said Will. Jean-Luc looked to Beverly, trying to offer support. He knew what the doctor would say next.

"But it's in the experimental stages," she told them. "It's only been used on the very rare cases in which adults have come down with the disease. The antidote has never been used on anyone

younger than 12 years old. There's no way to know what the side effects would be to a child Dest's age." Destiny, who had turned 3 just 2 weeks ago. Deanna looked completely stunned. It was Will

who spoke first.

"Do we have any other choice doc?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry." He looked to his wife. She simply nodded.

"Alright, then," said the doctor, "We'll start the treatment in fifteen minutes."

*****

_She's going to be fine. This will work . She'll be well in on time . I can't lose her. _Fear. Deanna Riker felt a shiver go through her as she watched her best friend attach a device to her baby girl's tiny

arm. This device was to release medication into her bloodstream, 3 dosages, one every eight hours, over a 24 hour time period. The way Beverly explained it the dosages start off small and gradually

increase until Destiny's fever broke and her body was free of the infection. Hopefully. Prayerfully. Crusher had told the couple that once the meds were released Destiny was to remain as still as

possible so that the treatment would begin circulating through her body. Which meant Will and Deanna were to limit their time holding her.

"Imzadi," Will said quietly slipping up behind her. "Your mother's on subspace across the hall. She would like to talk with you."

"Tell her I'll get back to her, please, Tell her . . .something. I – I don't want to talk right now." she told him.

"Sweetheart, she just wants to make sure that you're alright," he told his wife.

"Please Will," he saw the desperate hope in Deanna's deep eyes. She wasn't alright. Neither was he really. "I can't ." Will kissed Deanna's forehead, holding her small hand between the two of his.

"We won't lose her will we, Imzadi?"

"Not as long as there is a breath in my body. " He said, his voice willed with vehemence. The commander clamped his hand protectively around the Betazoid's leading her with him. He squeezed her

palm and left her right outside th door as he went to tell his mother-in- law that her daughter was not in any condition to talk, and that the two of them might be needed at any moment; but that

they would give her regular updates on her grand-daughter's progress. Yeah, Will thought to himself, I'm sure she'll be satisfied with that.

*****

Beverly stood close by Destiny Alexa's bed monitoring her closely as the "drip" was turned on. Destiny had been asleep when the med team had initiated the procedure, but now her big onyx eyes

were slowly fluttering open.

"Hey sleepyhead," she said softly, hoping to calm any fright by making the first thing the toddler heard a familiar voice. "Aunt Bev gave you some medicine that's going to make your fever go away,"

her eyes were a s big as saucers. Does your body feel a little tingly?" The little girl nodded slowly. Tears started forming in her eyes and Destiny's lip began to quiver.

"No baby," Beverly told her, "It's okay that just means the medicine's working. It's gonna fix everything." The doctor ran a sooting hand over the baby's head.

"Mommy?" She heard escaping her goddaughter's tiny lips.

"Mommy can't come in here right now sweetie," she tried to tell her, but she began to shake as the tears fell down her chubby cherub cheeks.

"Mommy . . .Mommy . . .pweeze get mommy." Dest pleaded on the edge of sobs. Beverly picked up the little one's hand. "Listen to my voice bumblebee. Shhh, try to calm down. You're going to be

fine." Her attempt to console the toddler wasn't working, and the last thing they needed was for her to become upset and agitated. It certainly wouldn't aid any efforts to improve Destiny's condition.

"Mommy," she said growing more hysteric by the second. "Mommy," she scrame and the doctor watched her vitals jumping around on the wall to her left. She turned to the nearest nurse and said,

"Get Mrs. Riker in here NOW!"


	6. Chapter 6

Deanna heard the cries of her only daughter before she even came into view. It was like daggers to her heart. "Deanna," it is very important that she calms down." Beverly said to her friend as she

entered the hospital room. But Mrs. Riker's eyes were already fixed on her child and Beverly's voice was a distant whisper. She sent feelings of security and comfort to her to the toddler's frightened

soul, while she spoke over the tiny voice enhanced by fear.

"Destiny! Dest baby, It's mommy – See I'm right here, everything's alright now," she told her wishing it were that simple. The persistent cries were already quieting at the mere sight of Destiny

Alexa Riker's mommy. Deanna wiped away Destiny's tears and smiled for her daughter's sake. Her breath continued to hitch and her eyes were still watery. The counselor leaned over kissing her and

speaking softly as she pushed the hair from her face. Des tiny lifted her arms to her mother. Deanna glanced over to Beverly who shook her head.

"Mommy can't hold you right now my angel," Deanna told her slowly, trying to keep her voice in check. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and sat in the chair that had been

provided for her. The baby's onyx eyes began to water again.

"Shh – Destiny, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here with you. Shh. "

"Hurts," Destiny said pulling at the device on her tiny arm. Beverly came closer.

"It may be a little uncomfortable, Deanna, but that will pass. I don't believe it is causing her pain though." The doctor said softly. The counselor nodded. Deanna pulled her hand from the

computerized IV, holding it in her own.

"I know you feel a little funny, little angel, but this is making you better," the counselor said pointing to the tiny machine. The counselor turned briefly to see Will and Jean-Luc coming up behind her.

The commander squeezed his wife's shoulders feeling her release some of her pain to him and the captain bent down eye level with the little girl in the hospital bed.

"Hey princess," he said to his goddaughter. "What is that on your arm? Is it a communicator like mine? He asked the three year old. "Picard to Princess Destiny." He said tapping the device lightly.

"Dessiny here, Unca Jeanny," she said, repeating the act she had witnessed so many times before. The adults laughed softly.

"That's daddy's girl." Will said to his daughter.

"You're going to be Captain of your own starship before you know it, kiddo." The doctor added as Destiny's eyelids began to sink. Jean-Luc kissed the little girl's cheek. She was still so warm.

"Devenir meilleur bientot, l'amour." The great captain whispered as the child drifted off to sleep.

*****

Beverly looked at her friend who had been sitting at her child's bedside all night long. She hadn't drifted off to sleep once and although she, Jean-Luc, and Will had all offered to take over so that she

could go get some rest, she hadn't budged. The treatment was at the 2nd stage and the dosage had been increased. Destiny was asleep and the only apparent reactions to the meds so far was the

rash developing on her skin. As the medication increased the doctor expected a bit of muscle soreness, but

considering this the only two side effects the child experience she felt they were very lucky.

"What a beautiful little girl," Beverly said resting a hand on Deanna's shoulder. The counselor's eyes were still frozen straight ahead on her still, 3 year old daughter.

"She has been such a blessing to our lives, Beverly. Every breath she's taken, every smile she's shown, every tear she's shed, each new thing she's learned . . ." Deanna put a trembling hand to her

head. "She is – "

"The best thing that could've come from 23 hrs. of labor." The doctor said, trying to lighten the moment. Deanna laughed, bobbing her head in agreement.

"She's a precious child, Dee." Beverly said in a sweet godmotherish kind of tone. Deanna patted the doctor's hand that was resting on her shoulder and stood stretching her body that had been sitting

for so long. She didn't have to ask how her baby was doing. Deanna could tell by looking at Destiny's face. She was hoping in the fact that things weren't getting any worse, but even that reserve was

growing thin.

"Where's Will?" She asked stifling a yawn.

"Jean-Luc took him down to the cafeteria to get some coffee."

"This is killing him, Bev. I know it is – he's trying to be so strong, but the truth is he can't stand to sit in here and see her like this. Daddy's little girl pale, burning with fever, so still, and being

monitored by all this machinery."

"Dee, why don't you let me get you a cot? We can put it right here . . ."

"Dammit, Beverly. I'm not tired!!!!" She said sweeping some hair from her face.

"Okay. Alright," the doctor said, standing. She gave Deanna a sympathetic look and left her alone.

*****

Will Riker walked through the door to his daughter's hospital room for what seemed the thousandth time that day. Deanna was standing next to the bed holding Destiny's hand. She swayed slightly,

putting her other hand down to steady herself.

"Imzadi," he cast as he came up behind her. She turned slightly. The counselor had been so focused on her little girl that she hadn't even felt his presence. "Let me hold you," he told her, holding out

his arms. She turned away from Dest's sleeping form, into his embrace, resting heavy head on his chest. "I'm sorry I was away for so long, sweetheart. Jean-Luc and I went to get some coffee

downstairs and I stopped by the chapel on the way back. Did Beverly tell you the captain asked her to marry him? Dee?" He asked looking down at his wife. She was sleeping. "Awe. . .Imzadi." He

said softly, rocking her softly. The commander picked her up and sat down in the chair next to Destiny's bed settling Deanna across his lap, her head on his shoulder, his hand resting gently on her

belly.

*****

Beverly was standing with her back to the door of the chief of staff's office. She had just finished consulting with Doctor Leslie. Steven Leslie was a former colleague of the doctor's from her days at

Starfleet Medical. He'd done many studies on childhood diseases, including "Scarlett II."

"What did Steven say?" Picard asked as he came into the room.

"There isn't much he could say, Jean-Luc . Tormenia is the only "cure" that has helped in any of the cases, but it has been months since a case has been documented as bad as Destiny's." He came

to stand beside her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You aren't God Beverly," he whispered to her.

"I should be able to help her," she replied walking away from him.

"How many, Beverly?" The captain requested.

"Steven said he lost a patient a few months ago. That makes eleven since the disease was identified a year ago." Beverly said, her voice breaking. She was crying.

*****

One of the nurse's had suggested the commander lay his wife in the room next door. He was hesitant to let go of her, but he wanted to be available for his daughter when she woke up. So Will had

taken his wife to the room beside Destiny's tucked her in the bed, kissing her forehead, hoping she'd be able to get a little rest; and went back to be with his little girl.

He waited for the doors to slide open, allowing him entrance and there was Jean-Luc Picard standing over her, an exact replica of the teddy bear sitting on Destiny Alexa Riker's bed in her room that

was decorated in clouds and sandcastles at the Troi Mansion.

"Rex," the commander said as he approached his friend, "My main man."

Jean-Luc laughed and Will looked down to see his baby smiling and reaching toward her uncle. The captain handed her the bear, she hugged him to her.

"Great, idea, sir," he told the captain underneath his breath. "How are you feeling, ladybug?"

"Cold, daddy." She said to him.

"I know," he told her, pulling the blanket closer around her.

"I wanna," her breath skipped as did his heart. There was fear in her eyes as she looked at the man she was sure could do anything, but she finished the sentence. "I wanna . . .go home."

"Soon, sweetie. I promise. Can you be a big girl for daddy until then?"

He asked his daughter. She nodded her curly cue head.

"Can I hab my buddy?" she asked sweetly and softly, and he knew he never would've grabbed it as he left his new home if he hadn't planned on giving it to her. Although, he did know he was going

to have to endure the wrath of his wife when she found out what he had done. He pulled the lavender

pacifier from his blue jean pocket. "This thing must give off radar, that or either she's inherited more than those dark eyes from her Betazoid heritage."

The captain shook his head as the now composed Crusher came in behind them.

"Your wife is going to kill you, Riker," she told the bearded man, putting a hand on his shoulder as the commander slipped the paci in the tiny child's mouth.

"It won't be the first time." He said. "Are you protesting, doc?"

"No, by all means – " She told him, pulling a tricorder from a borrowed labcoat's pocket.

"It's time isn't it?" Will asked, thankful Deanna was still asleep. How Dest reacted to the third stage of treatment would play into how long that time of rest would last.

"Yes," the doctor told the men. "One of you guys want to grab her other hand?"

"Take a big breath for me sweetheart and squeeze daddy's hand," the doctor told the little girl. "Ready 1 – 2 – 3," She counted injecting the child with a pain reliever. The daughter of two of

Starfleet's most prized officers jumped, her eyes watering, but she didn't let out a sound.

"Good job, that's a big girl Destiny." She said, rubbing the spot on the toddler's hip where the medicine went in. "It's all over now, princess. Uncle Jeanny is so very proud of you."

The captain told her. Will leaned over and kissed Dest's forehead. What was that Beverly?" He asked quietly so that his little one couldn't hear.

"It's a pain reliever." She told him. "I want it in her system before I release the rest of the Tormenia."

"It won't be that bad – Will it Doc?" He asked, wondering why you would need to give a three year old something that strong.

"I just don't know, Will," she told him. "We're treading on thin ice here." She said, turning so that Destiny couldn't hear what her godmother was saying. "In the older patients, the third stage of the

treatment produced some aching and muscle cramps. I just wanted her to be comfortable." He nodded. "If she starts complaining of pain we can massage the muscles, keep them loose, but we don't

need to hold her."

"She isn't going to like that." He said to the doctor.

"No, she won't, but it'll only make things worse."

They turned back to Dest and her Uncle Jean-Luc. He was singing very quietly to her. The Captain could remember when Destiny Alexa was an infant. There were times when Riker had been on away

teams or the little girl was being quite the little stinker to her mother and the captain had sung her to sleep. One night specifically he could recall. Will had been on a rather dangerous mission and

Deanna had been going crazy with worry. He had answered the chime from his ready room door, hearing the Riker child's cries before the doors had even slid open.

"I didn't know what else to do," Deanna had pleaded, her eyes were full as he helped her inside.

"Give her to me," he had replied, holding out his arms. He had never been fond of children, babies especially, but somehow he had warmed up to this one. Maybe it was because he'd been given the

honor of being her godfather. He had walked up and down the ready room with that child for an

hour or more, humming old French lullabies his maman used to sing to him. When Destiny had finally fallen asleep, he'd held her on his chest as she had slept talking with the counselor. She had

only been a few months old then. How he wished he could fix this for Deanna now. How he loved the memories he

had of the counselor's little girl. The little girl who had fallen into a comforting sleep under her "Unca Jeanny's" soothing voice once again.

*****

She awoke in tears. The doctor had been right, extreme muscle soreness. She was too weak to move too far, and couldn't understand why her father "the strongest, bravest man in the universe"

wouldn't offer her solace in his arms. Hiccuping sobs hit here ears as she grabbed at her legs. The commander began working the cramps out of one leg as the captain helped relieve the pain in the

other. The pain had awakened the tiny tot, and the adults could tell the fever was taking its toll on her clarity. Deanna shot into the room. Had he expected her not to? She felt every breath that

miracle took.

"She's hurting from he medicine. Her body's sore." Will explained to his wife. The counselor walked up to the head of the bed as the two men continued their efforts to help. She brushed a hand over

the angelic face of her daughter and summoned all her strength giving the baby a smile and sending comfort, easing her pain. The method would've worked best if Destiny would have had a little

more Betazoid blood in her, but it would help just the same. She calmed somewhat, her sobs becoming sniffles.

"Better sweetheart?" She asked, kissing her cheeks, holding the pitch black of Dest's eyes in her own dark gaze. The little girl squeezed her teddy bear in one arm, reaching a tiny hand to her

mommy. Deanna held it in her hand's kissing it and keeping it near her. "I love you, baby. Hang in

there for your mommy." Destiny leaned her head toward her mother, watching her closely as the counselor ran her hands through of her daughter's light brown curls, lulling her eyes closed. She

exhaled, looking at her husband.

"I can't take this much longer, Imzadi. She told him. "She is being so brave." She fidgeted with the covers and smiled noticing the pacifier in those bowed lips of the tiny cherub. "You gave her

"buddy" back, William Thomas Riker," she said in mock scolding. "It took almost 3 months to rid her of that paci, she'll never go without it now."

"It mad her feel more secure, Dee. Besides it's endearing." He told her.

"I'm sure you'll be saying that when she's wearing it to her graduation from Starfleet Academy," she said lightly. He smiled,

"As long as she graduates I don't care if she drags Rex down the aisle behind her."

*****

The adults had been standing in the waiting room, mostly in silence, occasionally a word of chitchat was spoken, mostly prayers and hopes were being sent up to whatever God they believed in.

Beverly was standing in the doorway speaking in a hushed voice to a doctor who was on staff at Serenity Hospital, the hospital they had called home for almost four days now. Will had been home

twice during that time span to get things for the group, Jean-Luc and even Bev had gone back to the mansion for an hour or two, but Deanna had not gone anywhere, she would not be away from

her child.

She had migrated to the window once again to see the little girl she loved so much. She had looked so pitiful. Her face white, her eyes huge in her face. When all this was over she was planning on

spoiling Destiny Alexa Riker thoroughly. She wished her mother wasn't so far away, for all she knew she was probably making heads roll to get to her grandchild. She sucked in a deep breath, warding

off tears. The doctor had checked Dest's temperature once again before they had reluctantly agreed to give the medical staff some room, and it had still been so high. No change. She'd almost broken

down then, all this and Destiny was still showing no signs of improvement. Will put his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder. Deanna looked up at him and then back through the clear glass that

led her sight to her daughter.

The nurse had just left the room and Dest was tossing restlessly. Deanna rushed out of his embrace and into the CCU. Riker shook his head and watched as Deanna reached the bed of their only

daughter. He imagined his wife was trying to calm her mentally, but then she shook her gently as if she thought Destiny was so fragile she might break.

*****

Deanna had been trying to send thoughts of serenity and peace to her daughter. It wasn't working.

"Dest," she said, shaking her gently. "Destiny, wake up, it's mommy." She told her. She touched her face. Destiny Alexa was soaked, her hair wet, the sheets damp. The fever had broken. "Thank

you, thank you. . .thank you." She whispered over and over. Destiny Alexa's eyes ere fluttering open. Deanna smiled at her. "Hey baby." She said, putting her hands to Dest's cheeks once more just

to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Destiny reached up for her and she picked her up.

*****

Will Riker look at his wife holding Destiny, a hand on the back of her curly head, Dest's face burried in the crook of Deanna's neck. What was. . .

"Imzadi," she thought to him. "Get Bev."

"Is she all right, Deanna?" He sent back, frantic something had gone wrong.

He and Beverly ran through the doors seconds later to see Deanna with tears streaming down her face.

"The fever broke," she said. A smile of thanksgiving lighting her complexion. Beverly Crusher sent up her own whispered prayer of thanksgiving of her own as she placed her hands on her

goddaughter's forehead. She hated to admit how close to the end of her rope she had truly been. Destiny Riker had her face buried in her mother's shoulder. She was hiding. The doctor's eyes were

watering with happiness, as was everyone else's in the room.

"I want to check her out." The doctor told them, already switching to the healer mode. Deanna tried to lay her down, but she latched on to the counselor continuing to hide behind her mother's

shoulder.

"Little ladybug," Will told her, pulling the hair back from her face. "Will you let Daddy put you on the bed so Aunt Bev be sure you're all better?" She wouldn't even look up, but as he began to lift his

daughter from his wife's arms, he heard her tiny voice.

"No, Daddy. Pwease whet me stay wif mommy." Deanna rocked with her as she kept her eyes on her husband.

"Would it be okay if momma laid down with you, angel?" The counselor asked softly. Destiny nodded. Will and Beverly helped Deanna and Dest up onto the bed. Destiny snuggled up close to her as

the doctor ran a tricorder over the little girl.

"She's lost a little weight, she's somewhat dehydrated and weak, but the fever -- the fever is completely gone!" A shout went up from the nursing staff and Beverly smiled. A smile that was shared by

the captain as he patted his Will's arm. The princess was going to be all right.


	7. Epilogue

**Well, this story has been waiting on an epilogue for about 9 1/2 years now. :) I finally finished a longer fic. I usually just leave them hanging. Please let me know what you think. Keeping in mind, that the story part was written when I was in hs. I write much differently now, I think. - A**

Deanna sat in the lamplit room belonging to her daughter. She was rocking her 2 month old son in the rocking chair in the corner of Destiny's room. The same rocking chair that her father had

rocked her to sleep in when she was a child, that his mother had held him in when he was a baby. Destiny was lying on her bed, gaze glued to the person on the viewscreen beside her bed. It had

been a little over a year since she'd recovered from the feverish virus that had scared them all so much. No trace of the disease, no symptoms followed. She got her strength back as the days went

on, these days she never stopped asking for ice cream. She colored a picture for her "aunt" Beverly every night before bed to be sent to the Enterprise. Deanna treasured this time of night, the

serenity that came from being with her children, both healthy and from being in the dimly lit room, listening to the soothing voice on the viewscreen.

Jean-Luc Picard. Destiny's illness seemed not to phase her all that much as she began to get well, the one thing she would not go with out was having access to her "uncle." And so to her appease

the little girl, the great starship captain would read her a story over subspace every night. It was incredibly helpful when Will and Deanna had first brought her home. She wasn't very fond of the

dark. Memories of being in the hospital a bit too vivid and close. There were times when he had to miss this special moment with his goddaughter – Bridge shifts, ship's business, but most of the time

he made good on his promise to her. He read until she fell asleep. Some nights it was more difficult than others, but he had patience with her like she had never seen him have with another child.

She stopped rocking momentarily as she felt Will's presence nearer. Another late night at the embassy. She hadn't realized she'd become still until her ears were greeted with the tiny cries of the

baby in her arms, Andrew Kyle Riker. Deanna moved the chair back and forth as she patted his back and listened as he quieted down, drifting back to sleep. She looked over to see her husband

standing in the doorway, his leaning against the frame as he looked at his family.

"How many stories has he read so far?" Riker asked quietly, as not to wake his son or distract his daughter. He moved closer cupping his hand to Deanna's soft cheek, kissing her lightly.

"We're halfway through bedtime story two," she told him. "He just finished reading her the Velveteen Rabbit." She said, smiling up at him.

Will laughed. "I think she's made him read that one every night for the past two weeks."

Deanna nodded. "Yes, and I'm pretty sure she recites most of it back to him, before he can even get to the next page."

"Well," Riker said softly. "It looks like he won't have to read much longer. Her eyelids are getting pretty heavy. She probably won't be able to fight sleep much longer. Would you like me to go put

Andrew to bed?"

Deanna shook her head. "I think I'll rock him a little longer."

Will smiled. "Thank you." He said to her.

"For what?" She asked softly.

"For being such a great mother, for being my beautiful wife, for being you …" He replied placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She blushed.

"Will?" She said looking up at him.

"Yes Imzadi?"

"Go tuck your daughter in." He laughed, listening as his former CO said the end and wished the Rikers' little girl goodnight, finally ending the transmission. Will walked over to the twin bed Destiny

was sleeping on and brushed back the curls that had fallen into her face, leaning over to give her a goodnight kiss.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo," he said as he pulled up the blankets and tucked them around her. "Snug as a bug." He whispered as he stood watching her sleep. Safe and healthy and in her own bed.

Deanna walked up beside him, putting the baby in his arms.

"Did you tell her will be leaving for the Enterprise in a few days? Is she excited about being in the wedding?" Riker asked his wife.

"Yes. She would barely sit still for dinner and she tried to persuade me to let her sleep in her flower girl dress." Deanna said with a smile.

"We just better hope Jean-Luc and Beverly don't have a little one of their own too soon. I don't know if Dest will be able to handle it." He said his voice light. They were all looking forward to being

back with their friends on the Enterprise, even if it was for a short time.

"I missed you today." Deanna told him, reaching up to push a fallen lock of hair from his eyes, she held her hand to his face.

"I can't imagine you missed me as much as I missed you," he said with a grin. "Especially during the 2 hour meeting I had with the admirals who just arrived for the conference next week." He

pulled her close to him as they watched their little girl sleeping peacefully in her bed, listening to each breath, watching the rise and fall of her chest. They took nothing for granted.

"Thank you," Will heard his wife whisper.

"For what Dee?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"For keeping your promise." He kissed the top of her head. Knowing without asking what the woman he loved so much, meant by those words. _We won't lose her will we? _He could hear the question

she'd asked him that day at the hospital as clearly as the day it had been spoken. _Not as long as there is breath in my body. _He had replied.

So that is what they had done, they'd all kept breathing. Breathing the moments – in and out.


End file.
